


A Patient Love

by Rinnothy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, sourin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinnothy/pseuds/Rinnothy
Summary: Rin had long given up on the idea of romance. It just wasn't something that was going to happen for him and he had come to accept that. Though seeing his friends and seemingly everybody in a relationship did tug at his insecurities. He didn’t really think there was someone out there for the type of person he is, his life just didn’t grant him that happiness. He was lucky to still have people in his life that he could call friends, so any type of romance was out of the question.





	1. Notes

The subtle vibration of his phone drags Rin away from his thoughts and he looks at the temporarily lit up screen. He can only guess who the messenger is and opts to ignore it for now. Still it doesn't stop his fingers from touching the cool metal.

He shifts his gaze to the window, eyes peering through crimson lashes and he can't help but notice the couple walking down the street, hands intertwined. He sighed to himself at the public display and focused his attention on the notes scattered in front of him. He had a midterm to study for but his mind was occupied with other more pressing matters.

Rin had long given up on the idea of romance. It just wasn't something that was going to happen for him and he had come to accept that. Though seeing his friends and seemingly everybody in a relationship did tug at his insecurities. He didn’t really think there was someone out there for the type of person he is, his life just didn’t grant him that happiness. He was lucky to still have people in his life that he could call friends, so any type of romance was out of the question.

He was stressed to the point of a nervous breakdown and he wouldn't be surprised if he keeled over from the amount of work on his shoulders. Trying to keep up with his swimming regimen while juggling his grades was proving to be more difficult than he thought.

His phone goes off again and he groans and aggravation. He was only delaying the inevitable but that didn't stop him from tossing the device into his backpack. Out of sight, out of mind, or so he thought.

Just as he was about to continue with his paper he could hear the muffled hum coming from his bag and he ran a hand through his tangled hair. Was he not allowed a moment of peace? Feeling the loose strands of hair that framed his face further annoyed him and he decided to tie his hair back loosely in a ponytail. Those few strands still fell against his forehead but he didn’t pay them any mind as the phone continue to buzz quietly. It was then Rin realize that he was getting a phone call.

“Give me a fucking break.”

He let the phone ring until his bag became silent. Finally, was his only thought. He hadn’t noticed he was holding his breath until his lungs screamed for air. He exhaled slowly before digging his phone out of his bag, but instead of checking his messages he held the power button until the phone gave one last vibration, indicating it had powered off. He reveled in the silence of his phone and after setting the device down on the smooth surface of the table, Rin began reading over his notes with a content hum. He wouldn’t exactly call his handwriting legible but it would have to suffice. 

Rin had been so focused on his studies that he didn't notice the figure that appeared on the other side of the table. He heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and his crimson eyes looked up in annoyance He was about to growl a complaint at the unwanted company when he stopped. His eyes first noticed pools of greenish blue looking back at him. It made his breath hitch. He had never seen eyes so warm yet fierce. Rin's scowl disappeared instantly and his jaw drops as he looks into those deep eyes that seemed to shine. They're so soft as they gaze at him and they're pulled down into a kind expression. Rin swears the man is looking right through him to his very core.

Rin's eyes wander up to the man's dark hair and he can't help but notice how soft it looks. He imagines running his fingers though it and the thought takes his breath away. Of all the things to be thinking about, why was he thinking that? Rin shook his head and cursed himself. He really was a hopeless romantic. The man can't help but let out a small laugh as he watches Rin's expression, his mouth agape and his eyes full of curiosity. Rin suddenly becomes self aware and instinctively closes his mouth. He's now realzing how messy he must look with his hair tied up sloppily and strands of hair everywhere not to mention the dark circles he knows have been forming around his eyes. Of all the days for a stupidly attractive man to approach Rin, it had to be today. He wasn't sure why the man had chosen his table, a quick glance around the coffee house can easily prove that there are several empty tables and lounge chairs to sit and yet, here this man is, at Rin's table. 

A small hum comes from the man and Rin realizes he's waiting for permission to join him. Rin just silently nods and gestures for the man to take a seat. He makes a noise of gratitude and plants himself across the table from the redhead. Rin does his best to go back to his notes though he does glance up at the raven every now and then. He can't focus like this. His thoughts keep wandering back to those soft eyes and that luscious black hair. Suddenly Rin's exam seems a lot less interesting to him now and he sighs in defeat. He sits up to say something but the man is looking outside the window. Rin takes that as a dismissal and goes back to his studies. 

As the stranger takes a sip of his coffee Rin can't help but notice how he licks his lower lip afterwards. He mimics the action and wonders what those lips might feel like on his. What? Rin sighs in annoyance at his own thoughts and he glues his eyes to the textbook he's trying desperately to read. Once again Rin's eyes stray back to the stranger and he can't help but notice the way his adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallows. Rin finds himself licking at his lips now. The stranger glances at him and Rin immediately goes back to his book though he wonders what the man could be thinking. 

"You don't have to stare, y'know." 

It didn't sound as if the man was offended but it surprised Rin and he could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. He turned away abruptly and glared down at his own coffee. How stupid was he to stare at someone like that? He felt his neck get hot and he used every once of dignity that he had to pick his head up. 

"I wasn't staring!" 

The redhead growled albeit a bit too defensively for it to be true.The man then flashes him a smile and his eyes look like they've gotten even lighter than before, if that was even possible, and he lets out a laugh.

"Sure."

Rin looks back at that comment and crimson eyes meet a gorgeous shade of blue and green and Rin once again feels his breath leave him. 

As Rin gazes at the man he can’t help but notice how large this guy is. Now that he’s actually looking at him he realizes just how well built he is. His shoulders are wide and his arms are thick and if it was any indication that he worked out, his pecs were practically on the verge of tearing through his tight black shirt. Rin wondered if that’s just how he preferred to wear his clothes. Formfitting, though Rin would hardly call it that since it seemed his shirt was going to burst at any given moment. His eyes move to the teal sweater that adorns his broad shoulders and he admires the quality of the jacket. It looks expensive and Rin would love nothing more than to feel it against his skin. He cruses the thought.

Rin is so lost in thought. He can’t stop thinking about how tall this man is either. He towers over Rin even while sitting and Rin isn’t exactly a short dude. The redhead can’t help but wonder if this man is even the same species. 

He’s gorgeous. That’s the only think Rin can think to describe him. He hears a chuckle and is snapped back to reality. The man is clearly entertained and Rin thinks the way his teeth show through parted lips and his eyes close when he laughs is adorable. 

“You alright there?” 

Rin can hear the amusement in the man’s voice and he feels his face heat up again which he thought would be impossible. He’s being teased now. 

“I’m fine, what do you want anyways?” he huffed but his voice was a little too high pitched to give the annoyed affect he was going for and he hated how his voice cracked. He grumbled to himself. What was wrong with him? 

“If you say so, I’m just here to relax. Is that a problem?”

Rin could hear the provoking tone in the man’s voice and his temper flared but as soon as the man took a long drink, Rin’s eyes were lost in him again. The man let out a content sigh and he let his eyes fall on the redhead now. God even his sighing was so goddamn attractive. This wasn’t fair. Rin looked out the window once more and tried to keep his eyes off the raven sitting across from him. He wasn’t going to let his thoughts run wild with idiotic thoughts of romance like out of some weird romantic comedy. 

As best as he could Rin forced his eyes back to his textbook and scribbled a few things down in his notes. 

“Matsuoka.”

Rin’s head snapped up at the sound of his surname. His narrowed eyes honed in on the raven but they were met with kind ones. How did he know his name? He saw the raven’s eyes glanced down at his notes before locking back on to Rin’s fiery eyes. That’s when it dawned on the redhead and he realized the man must have been peeking down at his notes and happened to notice his name on the corner. With one swift motion Rin scooped up his notes and stuffed them under his book, away and out of wandering eyes reach.

“Do you always snoop in on other people’s business?” 

It came off harsher than he intended but the raven didn’t seem to mind in the slightest and if he did he hid it well. Without hesitation the man leaned in, closing the gap between them and his small smile turned into a smirk. Rin felt his heart accelerate and he watched the raven with curious eyes. 

“Only the beautiful ones.”

It took a second for the words to process through Rin’s thick skull and in seconds he was stuttering and struggling to find words.Only one phrase came to mind though.

The raven only watched with a smile spread across his face as a flustered Rin desperately tried to compose himself. What was this guy’s deal? The redhead’s thoughts drifted to the idea of running his hands through that thick hair and kissing those lips. It made him feel warm. He found himself completely lost in the raven and it dawned on him that he didn’t even know his name. Who was this guy? Why was he here and what the hell was he doing talking to a guy like Rin? Was this a cruel prank? There was no way this guy was actually interested in him, Rin thought to himself. Things like this didn’t happen for him. They just didn’t. He felt so pathetic at feeling so overwhelmed by such a simple word and yet the thought of it made him feel light. 

The other man leaned back in his chair and watched the redhead through his thick lashes. A silence fell among them and the only sound was the scribble of Rin’s pen and the crowds that began to gather in the coffee house. 

“Yamazaki Sousuke.” 

Rin picked his head up and looked at the man, confusion evident on his face.

“Um, what?” 

Sousuke only smiled at the redhead and repeated himself. 

“Yamazaki Sousuke, it’s nice to meet you, Matsuoka.....”

He let his voice trail off hoping for Rin to finish his sentence and it only took a moment for the redhead to understand what Sousuke was asking for. Rin was hesitant at first but then he sighed, defeated by those blue eyes.

“Rin. Matsuoka Rin.”

“Rin”

It was as if Sousuke was tasting his name and it made the redhead shudder. Though the moment was quickly lost.

“Isn’t that a girl’s name?”

Sousuke said it so nonchalantly that it actually struck a nerve in the redhead. 

“Shut up.”

Rin couldn’t think of anything better to say if he was being honest. He felt embarrassed and he didn’t even know why. His eyes dug into the being that was Sousuke and even those blue eyes wouldn’t be able to sway Rin’s anger this time. Seeing the redhead’s pouting face made Sousuke’s heart flutter. He smirked and those bright eyes seemed to darken instantly.

“Jeez, I’m getting the feeling you don’t like me. Matsuoka Rin.” 

More teasing. Rin curled his lip at the informality of his name. 

“Well, you haven’t exactly given me a reason to.” 

Only the beautiful ones

The words drift back into Rin’s mind and his glare softens. He sighs and shuts his textbook. He obviously isn’t going to get any studying done with Sousuke around. If the ravne had been hurt by his words he didn’t outwardly show it and he only watched as Rin began packing his things. 

“What do you want, Yamazaki-san?”

At the mention of his name Sousukes eyes were bright once more and his smile grew.

“Please, call me Sousuke. And honestly, I just wanted a better view. That’s all.”

Rin looked at him confused. 

“View of what exactly?” It’s not like there was any compelling scenery around them.

“You.”

The word hit Rin like a train and he made a noise he didn’t even think he could make. He turned away from the raven. He had reached his limit for the day and he felt like heading back to the comfort of his apartment. 

As he was packing his belongings into his bag his elbow bumped his cup and the contents spread out, covering his notes in the black coffee he had been drinking earlier. Rin let out a distressed cry as his hard work was destroyed before his eyes. He quickly grabbed his phone from the table before the liquid came into contact and he snatched his textbook up, shaking the fluid off as best as he could. 

Sousuke was nowhere to be seen and Rin felt another wave of embarrassment wash over him. Of course he scared away the raven. He’s a mess of a person who can’t even bring himself to prioritize his school work when he see’s a somewhat attractive guy in the same vicinity. Somewhat attractive? Who was he kidding. Sousuke was the most beautiful person Rin had ever seen and he scared him away. When did he become like this? When did he grow into this self conscious mess of a human being? He let himself sink to the floor as the tears began to well up in his eyes. 

Sousuke returned with a few towels in hand and he did his best to clean up the spilled coffee, though most of it had already claimed the redhead’s papers. He genuinely felt bad for pulling him away from his studies and what’s worse, it looked like all his hard work was for nothing. As Sousuke watched Rin fall to the ground his heart sank. The redhead was now on the floor, his hands covering his face. 

Sousuke finished cleaning up the mess and as he did so he glanced down at the papers Rin had been working so hard on. His eyebrows raised and he looked to the redhead crumpled on the ground. The raven made his way around the table and he crouched down near the redhead. He didn’t know what to say but he wanted to comfort Rin.

“You’re taking physics?”

He got no response. He didn’t really expect to though. Rin’s emotions were on high and the redhead was in no mood for conversation. 

“Look, um. If you need help studying, I could give you a hand. I’m actually not too bad at this kind of stuff.”

Rin’s eyes fly open and he sits up a bit more. Ruby eyes meet blue ones and he shrugs.

“What does it matter? I’m going to fail anyways.”

He can feel the strands of hair sticking to his wet face and he hates it. He hates that he’s crying, especially in a public place. He hates that he’s crying, especially in front of Sousuke. Which why would that even matter? He just met the guy and yet he filled him with so many emotions that he didn’t even know how to process them. He shuts his eyes tightly as more tears come out and he hates it all so much.

Sousuke watches the redhead with a focused gaze and he leans in a little bit to get closer. He brings his hand up slowly to Rin’s cheek and he brushes away a tear with his thumb. The action causes Rin’s eyes to slowly open and look back into those eyes again. 

“Come on, let’s get you home. I’ll help you study, too. If you want that is.”

His words are sincere and Rin can see it in his eyes. He holds Sousuke’s gaze before looking away. How is it that a compete stranger can bring out so many emotions in him? He truly is a hopeless romantic.

“Okay.”

It’s so soft he can barely hear himself but he knows Sousuke heard it because the man is helping Rin to his feet now and they begin piling the destroyed notes into his bag. Sousuke swings the bag over his shoulder and they head out of the coffee house and begin walking down the street in the direction of Rin’s place. 

They don’t say much as they walk. Rin is just now noticing how cold it is outside and he’s starting to wish he had brought a jacket with him. He shivers a bit as they make their way but he tries to keep his discomfort hidden. Sousuke must have noticed anyways because within a few seconds Sousuke drapes his teal sweater around Rin’s shoulders and immediately Rin is engulfed in the warmth of the soft material. Rin tried his best to protest given the state he was in but Sousuke shakes his head. 

“I don’t need it. I promise.” 

Rin nods and accept the jacket without complaint. He slips his arms through each side and it wraps around him in a comforting way. He smiles inside and out. He can smell the scent of Sousuke on the fabric of the sweater it’s minty with a hint of strawberry. Rin thinks he likes it. He finds himself lost in the scent and his mind wanders to some devious thoughts. He grimaces to himself. What kind of loser starts fantasizing about someone, no, a stranger's sweater? He sighs and keeps his eyes forward for the remainder of the walk. 

As they approach the apartment Rin begins to feel his nerves getting the best of him. He’s letting a stranger into his house without really knowing anything about the guy, other than his name. Was he really okay with this? He feels a slight twinge of panic wash over him. Sousuke notices though and he places a hand on Rin’s shoulder. 

“If you don’t want me to go inside, I won’t. I’m just happy I was able to walk you home.”

Rin hesitates in responding but eventually nods and he unlocks the door and they make their way inside the apartment. He flips the switch and Sousuke is dumbfounded by how empty the place is. There’s nothing on the walls and the only thing in the living room is a lone lounge chair that sits on the corner by a lamp. It’s depressing. It feels lonely and Sousuke feels like he’s getting a glimpse of who Rin is. 

“Uh, this way. We’ll go hang out in my room.”

He realizes how it sounds and he gets flustered.

“I’m not that kind of guy, I mean. I don’t normally do this kind of thing.”

Sousuke laughs softly and pats Rin’s shoulder again. 

“What kind of thing? Inviting a stranger to your house to study? How scandalous” 

Rin realizes Sousuke is teasing him again and he smiles at the raven. 

“Okay, okay. So maybe I’m being a little on the edgier side.”

Sousuke raises an eyebrow at that and Rin responds by nudging him with his knee. It clearly doesn’t hurt the larger man because he just laughs. Rin looks up at Sousuke with what could only be described as puppy-dog eyes and Sousuke feels his chest tighten. Sousuke can't help but watch the redhead's expression.

"You're cute." 

Rin's eyes seem to shine when Sousuke says that and it takes him a few seconds for his brain to catch up. Rin's face is pink and he can feel the warmth spread through his body. It's nice. He turns away from the raven and let's himself fall onto his bed. Within seconds he's forgotten that Sousuke is even there and he finds the tears coming back to his eyes. Sousuke says nothing and just sets Rin's bag down on the floor next to his desk. He lets himself sink into the bed next to the redhead and by the time he's adjusted himself, Rin has already fallen asleep, exhausted from the stressful day. Sousuke brushes the strands of hair away from Rin's face and he runs his thumb over his tear stained cheeks. He feels an overwhelming urge to protect the redhead at all costs. Seeing him so peaceful in his sleep makes the butterflies seep into Sousuke's belly and he knows he made the right decisions in approaching Rin today. He only wishes the circumstances were better. Still, he was able to talk to the man he had been crushing on for quite some time and it made his heart feel content. Though now he wishes he had talked to him much sooner. 

Sousuke's phone goes off and he checks the time. He sighs and pulls himself off the bed and digs through Rin's back back, pulling out his text book. Even though Rin was passed out on the bed, true to his word Sousuke was going to help the redhead with his school work and so the raven took a seat at Rin's desk and began reading through the messy notes that were now coffee stained.


	2. Mint and Curry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wakes up to find Sousuke is still with him. The two share an interesting evening full of passion and curry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter got away from me but honestly, I'm satisfied with it. 
> 
> This was completely self indulgent ngl...
> 
> NSFW up ahead

Rin wakes to the smell of food and he furrows his brows. He doesn’t recall cooking and he knows he didn’t invite Makoto or Haru over. So, what was that tantalizing smell entering his nostrils?

He sits up groggily and rubs his now puffy red eyes. He realizes how sore they feel from crying but he’s honestly used to it by now. His last year of Uni was kicking his ass and stressing to the point of tears became a regular thing these days.

His head snaps to the entrance to his door when he can hear faint whistling from down the hall. He holds his breath in an attempt to hear better and he freezes when the sounds of plates and cutlery could be heard. Someone was in his kitchen. He gets up slowly and edges towards the hallway when he remembers the jacket he’s wearing. Its teal and it’s incredibly soft and warm. It still smells like mint.

The events of the day come rushing back to him and he remembers the guy from the coffeehouse. Yamazaki, no, Sousuke. He hurriedly rushes to peek out of his room, trying to be as quiet as possible. He can see the kitchen light shining in the darkness of his apartment.

What time was it anyways? Rin searches for his phone to check but he can’t seem to find it. It hits him that he had tossed it back in his bag earlier and he yanks it towards him. He searches it’s contents until he can feel the cold metal graze his fingers and he clutches it. It’s still turned off and as Rin holds down the power button, he feels like time has slowed down. He waits for what he feels like an eternity until the screen finally lights up.

It’s 9:34pm. He groans. His heart feels heavy and he feels nausea creep up inside his belly. His exam was in twelve hours and there’s no way he’s got enough time to complete his notes. He almost feels like crying again. He shuts back tears and let’s himself fall onto his desk chair. That’s when his eyes catch a glimpse of the paper neatly placed beside his textbook. He takes a closer look and sees the incredibly neat handwriting. It didn’t belong to him but those are definitely his notes from earlier.

Rin examines the neat handwriting and realizes everything he had written was here and more. His chest tightens at the revelation. Sousuke. As if on cue, the bulky raven lightly taps on Rin’s door with his foot. His hands are occupied and Rin can see he’s carrying two plates of delicious smelling food. Rin can feel his stomach growl. He hasn’t eaten all day unless coffee counts as a meal.

Rin can’t help but stare at the scene before him. He’s sitting in his home, wrapped in a complete stranger’s sweater. It’s so warm that he can’t bear the thought of ever taking it off. Not only that, but said stranger is in his apartment holding out two plates of food and giving him a look that Rin can’t exactly place but it makes his face flush and he feels a little embarrassed as those blue-green eyes watch him.

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I just guessed.”

Rin blinked and before he knew, it a plate was being handed to him. He accepts it with shaky hands and he wishes his body would listen to him for once. He feels so uncool. Sousuke doesn’t say anything if he’s noticed and Rin is grateful that the man is of little words. Rin gets up from his desk and plants himself on the edge of his bed, carefully holding the plate as he adjusts himself into a better position.

“Thank you Yamaza- ah, Sousuke.”

He says it quietly mostly because he just doesn’t know what else to say. What could he say? Sousuke smiles but says nothing. He leans his heavy frame against the doorway and watches the redhead as he adjusts himself.

The room is quiet until the sound of metal scraping against the porcelain plate can be heard. Sousuke scoops up food onto his utensil and inserts it into his mouth. Rin can only watch helplessly. He watches the way Sousuke’s lips moves as he eats. Rin's eyes flicker when he sees Sousuke’s tongue lick the side of his mouth casually. It’s enticing to say the least.

Rin’s stomach growls in anger and he focuses his attention to his own plate. Sousuke has prepared a traditional curry and rice for them and the smell is driving the redhead mad. It’s wonderful. A smile spreads across Rin’s face now. He hasn’t eaten curry since Gou and his mother had last visited and the thought was comforting to him.

He carefully gets a spoonful and places it in his mouth. An explosion of flavor wraps around him and Rin can feel his insides warm. He lets out a content sigh as he lets the spicy taste linger on his tongue before taking another spoonful. It’s good. No, better than good but Rin’s brain has stopped working and the only thing he can think of is how amazing this tastes.

Sousuke looks up from his plate and can see the blissful look the redhead is displaying. He smiles softly and lets them enjoy their meal in silence.

After they finished eating Sousuke gathers their dishes. Rin tries to protest but Sousuke assures him that it’s fine.

“You’ve had a rough day. Just relax and let me take care of it.”

His voice is soft but firm and it brings about a new emotion inside Rin. The raven turns to leave but the redhead stands up abruptly and grabs the fabric of Sousuke’s black shirt. His fingers brush against Sousuke’s skin and it warms Rin’s own. The larger man turns to look at the redhead with those eyes that Rin has come to admire. He struggles to find the words as he watches Sousuke raise an eyebrow at him. Rin takes a deep breath to compose himself.

“Listen, uh. Just leave the dishes. I’ll do them later. Please.”

Sousuke only nods as he learns to leave. Rin let’s go of the fabric, his fingers missing the warmth of Sousuke’s arm

He stands in the doorway for a moment before deciding to curl up on his bed. He lets his head rest on his favorite pillow and he sighs. What a day it has been. He closes his eyes and his mind wanders to Sousuke. Just exactly who was this guy? His thoughts betrayed him as images of Sousuke’s lips against his flood his mind. He bets they’re soft and he wonders if they taste like mint or maybe the curry that they just ate. He makes a content noise at the thought and his face feels warm. How was it that he hasn’t even known this man for a day and yet Sousuke has this much power over his thoughts already?

“Are you going back to sleep?”

The sound of Sousuke’s voice rips Rin out of his daydream and he sits up a bit too fast. His head goes blank for a moment. As the dizziness fades he lets his eyes focus on Sousuke.

“No! Uh, no. I think I’ve slept enough. I should probably get back to studying actually.”

It sounds a bit too nervous for Rin’s liking but he bites his lip and hopes Sousuke didn’t notice the pink creeping up his cheeks. His eyes drift to the desk which Sousuke is now leaning on and he remembers the neatly written notes stacked by his textbook.

“Listen, thank you. For everything. You didn’t have to do all this, especially for someone like me.”

He feels pathetic when he says it. His voice sounds so desperate and he wishes he could disappear. Sousuke smiles at Rin’s words and his blue eyes meet crimson ones.

“Well, for someone like you, it’s no problem, Matsuoka-san.”

Rin shakes his head at that as he feels they’re past the formalities at this point.

“Just call me Rin.”

Sousuke’s face lights up and Rin swears he can see the slightest tinge of pink.

“Okay, Rin.”

He can hear the smile in Sousuke’s voice and it makes the butterflies rush to his stomach.

The way his name rolls off the raven's tongue makes Rin feel something that he doesn't exactly know how to describe. He feels as if his name belongs in Sousuke's mouth. Like it's his home.

Sousuke picks up on the way the redhead's face lights up and he can't help but hum in delight and his eyes flutter shut, black lashes dusting his cheeks. Rin looks over at him and sees the content smile on his face. He looks so beautiful in the light of Rin's room and it's in that moment that the redhead really begins studying Sousuke's features.

He first notices how soft and well kept his hair looks and Rin wonders just how soft it could possibly be and his fingers twitch at the thought of running them through it. His jaw is sculpted nicely and Rin’s eyes travel down his neck all the way to where it connects to his tantalizing broad shoulders. Just like at the coffeehouse, Rin’s eyes observe the muscles on his chest. His eyes get caught on his collarbone, which sticks out in a way that makes Rin want to run his tongue over it. He shakes the thought from his head as his eyes travel to Sousuke’s arms. They seem to bulge through his shirt and Rin licks his lips. He’s hot, Rin admits to himself.

He knew the guy was tall but seeing him here in his room gave Rin an idea of just how tall the man is. Rin let’s his mouth hang open while his eyes scan the rest of the raven. He’s so ridiculously attractive and Rin can’t help but wonder why the hell Sousuke was here with him.

He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Sousuke looking at him. Watching him.

“Do you like what you see?”

His voice is deep and it shakes Rin to his core. Did his voice always sound like that?

Rin wishes he could die at that moment. He rubs the back of his neck out of nervous habit and looks away shyly. Once again he’s been caught staring at the man and he cursed himself under his breath.

“I’m, uh. I’m sorry.”

Sousuke pushes himself off the desk and Rin founds the raven standing in front of him within seconds. His face is right near the man’s waist and he has to look up to see his eyes. Unfair and beautiful blue eyes that remind Rin of the sea look down at him.

Rin can feel how red his face has gotten now and he can’t help but shift a bit on the bed. Sousuke smirks but lowers himself down so their eyes are level. Their faces are incredibly close and Rin can smell Sousuke’s cologne. He even smells good, Rin thought to himself as Sousuke smiles at him.

Rin can’t think of anything to say but he wants to fill the silence. As he goes to speak Sousuke tucks a strand of hair behind Rin’s ear.

“I guess I should head home then.”

The act must have sparked something in the redhead because his gaze quickly changes and Sousuke can see how Rin’s eyes look as if they’re begging him to stay. Sousuke leans in closer and Rin can feel his breath on his skin now.

“Unless you want me to stick around.”

Rin’s words get caught in his throat and he stutters. His face is definitely a nice shade of pink and Sousuke loves it. He leans in close to Rin’s ear and sighs.

“You know, pink looks good on you.”

It came out as a whisper and was hot against Rin’s skin. The redhead instinctively licked his lips and his breath hitched. This wasn’t fair. Why was the universe toying with him like this. These types of things didn’t happen for him and he came to accept that. So, why was a strange, albeit very attractive man, in Rin’s apartment and in his bedroom?

“Well, if you play your cards right, maybe you won’t have to leave.” As the words left his mouth Rin froze. What was that,? He watched as Sousuke pulled away slightly, those wonderful blue eyes searching Rin’s. Rin lick his lips once more and tried to focus on his breathing.

“You keep licking your lips and it makes me wonder if you want me to do it for you.” Sousuke’s eyes are darker now and his gentle smile has turned into a smirk.

Fuck, he’s hot. Warmth spread around Rin’s abdomen and suddenly he felt a new sensation growing in his pants. Rin’s thoughts began racing at the idea of Sousuke’s lips against his and he let out a disgruntled sigh.

“Sousuke.” He wanted him.

“Yeah?”

He needed him.

“Come here.”

“If that’s what you want, Rin.” Sousuke’s voice was so low and it made the redhead’s heart slam into his chest. Just the sound of his name leaving the raven’s mouth was enough to tip him over the edge.

Rin had had enough and in one swift movement he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Sousuke’s.

It was slow but chaste and when Rin pulled back he could see the gleam in Sousuke’s eyes and it drove him mad. Fuck it, he thought and he cupped the base of Sousuke’s neck and kissed him hard. As if he had expected it, Sousuke kissed the redhead back with equal force.

Sousuke’s mouth was hot against his own and Rin couldn’t get enough. He wanted more, needed more. He was so desperate for the man he couldn’t stand it. They parted for a moment while Sousuke placed a hand on the redhead’s cheek and let his tongue run over Rin’s lips.

Rin could feel the heat spread throughout his body and he was suddenly aware of the bulge growing in his pants. In an attempt to ignore it Rin let his mouth capture Sousuke’s and the two basked in the taste of one another. Huh, he does taste like curry, with a hint of mint Rin thought. 

Rin felt a hand press against his chest and he found himself falling onto his back. Luckily his bed was soft but he still let out a soft gasp as he landed.

Sousuke crawled on top of the redhead then, supporting his own weight with his muscular arms. They sat at the side of Rin’s head, lightly brushing his mess of hair when he lowered himself onto his elbows. The two of them looked the other over for a moment as if they were having a silent conversation. As the moment began to drag on Rin could feel himself growing more nervous but the warmth of Sousuke’s hand against his cheek washed that away.

“You look beautiful, Rin”

The words made Rin’s heart jump and he wanted nothing more than to feel Sousuke’s mouth against his again. He said nothing but he leaned up and kissed those soft lips once more. As if he could read his mind, Sousuke removed his hand from the redhead’s cheek and cradled the back of his head deepening the kiss. The sensation of Sousuke against him gave Rin feelings he didn’t know he had and he moaned softly in his mouth.

Sousuke gently bit down on Rin’s lower lip, tugging at it. The redhead opened his mouth, a bit self conscious about his sharp teeth, and the raven took the opportunity to let his tongue slide in to get a taste. That was it. Rin felt the desperation take over and he angled his head so Sousuke could go in deeper. The other took the invite eagerly and soon Sousuke had invaded his mouth.

In an instant Rin’s vision blurred as the warmth of Sousuke enveloped him and he began to find is pants fitting a little bit tighter with each swipe of his tongue.

Rin let his fingers run through Sousuke’s hair and by God it was probably the softest thing he’d ever felt. He gave it a light tug which granted him a lovely moan from the raven.

Each time Sasuke’s tongue brushed against his, Rin let out a content sigh. He couldn’t help it. He had been craving something like this for so long. He needed this and Sousuke didn’t seem to mind.

Against Rin’s wishes, Sousuke pulled back, his gaze falling on Rin’s reddened lips. That smirk from before appeared on his face once more and Rin visibly shivered.

“If you keep moaning like that you’re going to excite me further” His words were teasing but Rin could hear the seriousness in them

“Well, maybe that’s what I want” Rin challenged his words. 

He thought for a moment about everything, about this, about exchanging spit with a stranger. An incredibly hot stranger but a stranger nonetheless. When did he ever do things like this? He was so busy with his studies and swim meets that he didn’t give himself time to indulge like this and he craved more.

Rin decided that he didn’t give a fuck. He didn’t care. The only thing he cared about at this particular moment was the stranger, no, Sousuke, kissing him and maybe something more.

Sousuke looked down at the man before him and smiled at what he saw. Rin’s hair was a mess around him but it stood out against his black sheets. And Sousuke let his fingers play with it. Rin’s cheeks were flush and his eyes half lidded.

Rin kissed him again. They couldn't get enough but Sousuke finally had to pull back to get a hold of himself. If it were up to him he'd have Rin against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into him. He was brought out of his thoughts by the redhead.

“I didn’t say stop” came out of the redhead’s mouth and Sousuke sighed.

“You’re so eager. It’s cute.”

“Shut up”

Their lips crashed together in a swift moment of passion and Rin wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s waist, pulling him closer. The raven made a noise of approval and tangled his hands further into Rin’s messy hair.

It was only when their lungs screamed for air that their lips parted. Rin looked up at Sousuke, his eyes so close to shutting. Sousuke ran his thumb over Rin’s lips feeling how soft and slick they were. The redhead slipped the raven’s thumb into his mouth and let his tongue roll over it, sucking on it lightly.

Clearly the other man enjoyed the gesture because Rin suddenly felt the man grind against him lightly.

“Do that again,” It sounded so desperate and so needy but Rin didn’t care because that’s exactly what he was. Sousuke complied and let his hips roll and he rubbed up against the redhead. They both went out of content known and read and dug his fingers into Sousuke’s hair.

“Fuck, Sousuke, why are you so hot.”

It was breathy and dripping with lust and Sousuke let his hips drag down against Rin once more.

“I was going to say the same thing to you.”

They had a bit of a height difference and so Sousuke let himself kiss the top of Rin’s head, taking in the smell as he let his hips grind against the redhead again.

“Fuck, Sousuke.”

“Calling my name already, huh?”

“Shut up.”

Sousuke kissed his forehead and the redhead hummed in response, his fingers rubbing the raven’s shoulders.

“Move your legs”

It came out soft from Sousuke's lips and Rin obeyed, letting his legs fall to the sides of the larger man. Sousuke kissed the side of Rin’s jaw and traveled down to his neck where he let his tongue slide over his Adam’s apple. He suck on the spot until it was a bright red while he listened to the redhead’s sounds.

“Sousuke…”

“We better stop this before I just take you right here, right now.”

“What’s stopping you?”

With that Sousuke’s mouth claimed Rin’s. It was wet and sloppy but neither seemed to mind. Rin began to tug at Sousuke’s shirt getting rougher with each passing second. Sousuke eventually got the hint and broke their kiss. He sat up, letting his weight fall onto Rin. 

“You want me to take this off?” The raven gestured towards his tight shirt. Rin nodded, looking up at him with lustful eyes. As Sousuke looked down at Rin he couldn't help but hold his breath. Red messy hair surrounded him head and it flared out against the black of his bed sheets. Like fire, Sousuke thought. The way his mouth was parted slightly as his crimson eyes looked up at Sousuke made the raven's groin throb. The redhead's lips looked so inviting and they glistened in the light of his desk lamp. Sousuke couldn't help but imagine those soft lips around him and it made his pants tighten ever so slightly.

With one swift motion Sousuke gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head messing his hair up a bit in the process, and he tossed it to the floor. Rin's eyes scanned over Sousuke's now exposed body and he couldn't help but think that every muscle had been sculpted by the gods themselves. Did Rin believe in such things? At the moment he absolutely did. 

Rin let his hands wander along Sousuke's body and let them travel to his delicious looking v that graced the raven's hips. The redhead let his eyes travel south and he couldn't help but notice the growing bulge in Sousuke's pants. Was he already getting this excited? Over Rin? The redhead shook his thoughts away and tried to focus.

"Eyes up, Matsuoka." 

Rin blinked and looked up into those teasing blue eyes. The raven held a smirk which only annoyed the redhead. 

"Shut up, Yamazaki. I wasn't staring."

"I never said you were."

"Shut up." 

It came out as a growl but if Sousuke noticed he didn't seem to mind.

"You say that a lot."

"Just take your pants off already." 

"Eager are we? Is that the real reason you let me come home with you?" His voice was teasing but Rin still frowned up at him. He as quiet and averted his eyes. He hadn't intended on any of this happening, though he wasn't complaining. Still, he hoped Sousuke didn't really think that of him. 

"Listen, we don't have to, I mean..." his voice trailed off and he felt guilt wash over him. 

"I was kidding." 

Sousuke leaned down and gently let his fingers caress Rin's cheek, slightly pushing so their eyes met. 

"I promise."

He gave Rin a chaste kiss and sat up once more He began to unbutton his pants. 

"Wait." It was almost a pleading sound that came out of Rin. "I want to do it." 

Sousuke raised an eyebrow at that but nodded.

"Whatever you want." 

The raven watched as the redhead's hands shakily fumbled with the zipper. He said but let his his hands brush against Rin's hoping to bring him a sort of ease. Rin was able to compose himself enough to get the zipper down and he began tugging on the dark fabric in an attempt to get them down Sousuke's thick thighs. The raven lifted himself up and helped guide the redhead in removing his pants. Rin's breath labored as he realized Sousuke was't wearing anything underneath. He wasn't complaining in any sense of the word but he was pleasantly surprised to see the other man's erection break free of it's tight prison as the fabric was removed. 

Sousuke's eyes were half lidded and he gazed down at Rin, letting his thumb run over the redhead's bottom lip once more. 

"You wanna show me what that mouth can do?" It was so deep and heavy and it made Rin's eyes widen and his cheeks flush. 

"Well, if you'd get off me then I would." He tried to sound confident but maybe he over did it.

Sousuke smiled. It wasn't the response he was expecting from the redhead but he wasn't disappointed. Without a word he lifted himself off the other and then off him completely. Rin sat up immediately, instinctively moving himself to the edge of he bed, letting his feet hit the carpet. The redhead watched the other as he stood in his room, hands on his hips. Even though he was standing right in front of him Rin felt he was too far away. In fear of him staring, Rin let his head fall slightly and he looked to the carpet. He let out a soft sigh. He was going to do this. They were going to do this. It wasn't as if Rin didn't have experience in this but he'd just never felt so overwhelmed by someone before and it made him nervous.

Rin got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Sousuke was very gently tilting his head up. When he saw Sousuke's deep eyes looking down at him Rin swallowed. Their eyes read each other carefully and Rin felt himself relax. He didn't know why but something about Sousuke's confidence gave Rin a sense of comfort. 

"Is this okay?" His facial expression never changed from that soft smile and Rin nodded. "Switch me places." Rin looked confused and the raven let out a soft laugh. "It'll be easier."

Rin bit his lip in response but got up off the bed. Sousuke set himself down, letting his full weight sink into the mattress, his legs spread and his dick standing proudly in between. Rin lowered himself between those thick thighs and gazed up at the raven. His heart was slamming in his chest as he leaned in closer, taking in Sousuke's scent. It excited him.

With a heavy sigh he leaned in and gave the tip a gentle lick, planting a kiss on it afterwards. He was nervous and he could practically feel his heart pounding in his ears but he wasn't about to let Sousuke know that and so without warning he ran his tongue over the head a few times, making it glisten in the light. 

Sousuke let out a sigh that sparked a fire in Rin and the redhead gave the tip one last generous lick before taking it into his mouth . He was careful of his sharp teeth, fearing possibly hurting the raven. With the head in his mouth now he gently sucked. This got a response from Sousuke and the redhead sucked once more, harder this time. He watched as Souske leaned back on the bed, letting his elbows take his weight. Rin smiled and turned his attention back to Sousuke's frim cock. He let his tongue roll around the head, tasting the precum that began seeping out of the slit. It didn't taste bad and so he lightly sucked on the head one last time. Being careful of his teeth he took more of Sousuke in. A sound came out of the man that Rin hadn't expected and so he took more of him in, his tongue gliding against the underside. Sousuke moaned.

It didn't take Rin long before he had built up a slow rhythm, taking Sousuke in as far as he could and then letting him slide practically all the way out before taking him in again. His actions gave him grateful sound from the other man as he continued his motions. Saliva surrounded his mouth and with each bob of his head he could feel more build up. Sousuke's dick was so slick and it made sliding it in and out of Rin's mouth easier. Just as he was getting really into it Sousuke placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. 

"Stop. If you keep doing that I'm not going to last much longer." It came out breathy and desperate. The sound was much different than what Rin had come accustomed to but it was enticing. Rin gave the raven a smug look. 

"Yeah, isn't that the point?" Rin's eyes watched Sousuke cautiously as he sat upright. 

Well, yeah but," he looked at Rin with lustful eyes. "I had other ideas." He motioned for Rin to get off his knees, though he rather enjoyed the sight. "Come here." 

Rin obeyed, grateful to be getting up of his tired legs. Sousuke could see the relief on Rin's face and he smirked. 

"Let's make you a little more comfortable." Sousuke slipped his fingers in the rim of the redhead's pants and pulled him forward. "First we have to get rid of these." His voice was teasing but Rin knew it's what he really wanted. With one hand Sousuke easily unbuttoned the front of Rin's pants. He dragged the zipper down slowly before using both hands to start tugging the fabric down. Rin bit his lip and began pulling with the raven. His pants falling to his ankles. 

"They're down. Are you happy?" It wasn't hostile at all and in fact, Sousuke could hear the excitement in the redhead's voice which prompted him to move closer. 

Sousuke ran his fingers along the bulge in Rin's briefs making the redhead bit his lip. Sousuke gently rubbed causing a muffled moan come out of the redhead's parted mouth. He loved the sound. He rubbed a little harder this time and Rin had to place his hands on the raven's shoulders to catch himself. Sousuke's eyes lit up. He wanted more. He looked up to see that Rin's eyes had closed, his red lashes sitting on his flushed cheeks. He's beautiful was all Sousuke could think. He decided he wanted to return the favor and he hooked his fingers on the edge of the red fabric and looked up. 

"May I?" The redhead said nothing but he nodded, his eyes still closed. Sousuke pulled down and watched as Rin's cock sprung free of it's cloth prison. The raven admired what he saw and without hesitation he wrapped a hand around the redhead with his thumb rubbing the underside of the head. He raised a questioning brow at the redhead which Rin noticed. 

"You're so smooth." 

Yeah, what of it? I shave to reduce the resistance in water." 

Sousuke's eyes lit up at that. 

"Stop staring, Yamazaki." He didn't say it out of annoyance but rather embarrassment. 

Sousuke let out a soft laugh and pulled Rin flush against him. He leaned back on the bed until they were falling. Rin let out a surprised yelp as they landed. He glared at the raven, his lip curling. 

"You idiot."

Sousuke laughed once more and kissed Rin's cheek. 

"So high strung. I'll help you with that." 

Rin rolled his eyes at the raven as he finished removing his trousers. As he went to remove Sousuke's jacket the raven's expression changed.

"No, wait, leave it on."

"Why?" Rin tilted his head at the other. 

"Leave it on, you look sexy wearing my clothes." 

Rin's cheeks felt warm after the comment. He never really thought of himself ever looking that way to someone and the words wrapped around him. His heart beat fast and he wanted Sousuke now more than ever. He leaned down and kissed the raven softly before sitting back up, straddling the man.

"So, are we really doing this?" His question sounded more like a demand but Sousuke didn't seem to mind.

"Only if you're ready." 

Rin took a deep breath and leaned down to whisper into Sousuke's ear.

"I'm ready."

In one motion Sousuke wrapped his arms around the redhead and rolled to switch their positions so that he was now towering over Rin. Rin's faced was a misture of surprise and annoyance. Sousuke smiled.

"You could have warned me, y'know? You just like being in control, don't you?" It was more snappy than he wanted but the annoyance he felt made him feel justified. Sousuke shrugged. 

"You're cute when you're mad." 

Before Rin could say anything more Sousuke spit in his hand and had wrapped it hand around Rin's softening cock and began to stroke. Rin's words left him and he tilted his head back as much as he could. The sensations took over and he felt like he couldn't speak if he tried. Sousuke's hand felt good around him and he tried to arch himself up into the touch but Sousuke used his free hand to pin him down. 

Rin bit his lip, drawing blood every time he felt a moan growing in the back of his throat. Sousuke's warm hand pumping him drove him wild and he tried his best to suppress his sounds for fear of being too loud. Sousuke stopped and watched as the redhead looked up at him in confusion. 

"I want to hear you." Was all Sousuke said before he continued. Rin nodded and freed his bottom lip from his sharp teeth. He let out a moan as he could feel himself getting close already. 

"Sousuke I'm gonna," but at the words Sousuke stopped immediately, robbing Rin of his climax. The redhead whined but was silenced by a chaste kiss from the raven. 

"Can I take things further?" 

Rin nodded. That was all Sousuke needed. He rolled his shoulders before positioning himself and suddenly Rin's eyes widened. 

"Wait, um...look in the drawer of my nightstand. Second drawer down." 

Sousuke hummed in response and pulled himself away from Rin. He opened the drawer and let out an approving sound before picking up the small bottle of lube. He glanced back at Rin and smiled sheepishly.

"Guess we kind of need this."

Rin rolled his eyes. "You think?" It was sarcastic but not out of malice. 

"Good call, Matsuoka." Rin frowned.

"I told you to call me by my first name."

Sousuke smiled. "Oh, don't worry. I will."

Before Rin could question his words Sousuke was between his legs and was gripping his thighs. 

"You sure you're ready for this?" He was teasing Rin now.

"Just hurry up already." 

"So demanding." Sousuke coated his fingers with the cold liquid and rubbed them against Rin's entrance. The redhead shuddered at the cool sensation. With a nod from Rin, Sousuke pushed a finger in. Rin bit his lip instinctively but freed it as he remembered Sousuke's words from before. The raven moved his fingers slowly which caused Rin to whine. Sousuke looked to see if the redhead was okay before he moved again. At the approving nod from the redhead Sousuke moved his fingers faster granting him soft moans from the other. It was just getting good when suddenly the raven stopped.

"How do you feel?" 

"Good, I'm good." Was all Rin could think of to say. It was then that Sousuke inserted another finger and began thrusting them gently inside the redhead. Rin moaned softly with each thrust which only excited the raven further. 

"Sousuke. Souske, stop." 

He stopped and looked at the redhead immediately. Had he been too rough? "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Um, look, if you keep doing that this whole thing is going to be over before it even starts." 

Sousuke understanding what Rin was saying slowly removed his fingers and positioned himself. Rin could see Sousuke lathering himself in a generous amount of the lube. Rin smiled at the gesture. Clearly the man cared about him somewhat if he was that worried about hurting him. The thought of Sousuke caring about him made his heart flutter but as soon as he could feel something pushing against him the thought passed.

"You ready, Matsuoka?"

"I've been ready, Yamazaki."

With those words Sousuke pushed himself in. Rin hissed and the raven stopped. "Too much?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I just have to adjust. Keep going."

Sousuke smirked at the comment and continued to slowly push himself further. Rin's vision blurred as he could feel Sousuke inside him. He knew the guy was big but he didn't realize just how big until now. He let out a loud sigh and closed his eyes. Sousuke was about all the way in when he suddenly began to pull away, causing Rin to whine. Before he could protest though, Sousuke pushed back in. A single 'fuck' escaped from Rin's lips and his eyes sprang open. The raven pulled away once more and then thrust again. Another 'fuck' came out of Rin;s mouth in a breathy whisper.

Sousuke built up a steady pace and the two of them got lost in the motions. Rin couldn't focus on anything as he felt the other man move inside him. No snarky remarks or self conscious thoughts entered his mind. The only thing Rin could do is focus on the man in front of him. Sousuke. Beautiful, smart, and generous Sousuke. The man who had no business being here and yet he was.

Sousuke picked up speed just then. Rin said nothing but let his fingers grip the sheets. He let himself be as loud as he needed without a care in the world. By now he knew Sousuke wouldn't care and to hell with the neighbors. Right now all Rin wanted was Sousuke and he wasn't going to hold anything back. 

Souske smiled down at Rin, his mouth hanging open a bit as he panted. He could see the bliss on Rin's face and it made him thrust faster into the redhead. If Rin minded he didn't show it and the loud moan he made as Sousuke slammed into him with a greater force told the raven all he needed to know. His hands gripped Rin's thighs as he picked up speed, his thrusts growing more powerful. He was close and judging by the way Rin's breathing was, he knew the redhead wasn't far off.

"Fuck, Sousuke." 

Upon hearing his name leave Rin's lips the raven thrust harder than ever. He could feel that white light flooding his mind and he knew he was close. No, he was practically reaching his end.

"Rin, fuck. Rin."

He moved faster, desperate to finish but when he saw the content look on Rin's face he slowed, an attempt to make this last as long as possible. He wrapped a hand around Rin's cock and began working it. Rin arched his back at that, his fingers digging into the mattress. Sousuke's thrusts completely stopped now as he focused on bringing the redhead to his climax. More than anything he wanted the stressed redhead to have a release, Sousuke felt Rin needed it more then he did and so he stroked the man, bringing out several moans from the other. 

It didn't take long before Rin was reaching his breaking point. With a few more strokes from the raven, the redhead's vision became impaired and he felt the wonderful sensation of his climax. As he did so a breathy drawn out moan escaped his lips. He closed his eyes and let his body relax as his energy left him. He didn't care much for the mess that he'd just made as he lay his head back on the bed. He'd deal with it later. The sigh that escaped his lips made Sousuke begin his thrusts once more.

"You're so beautiful, Sousuke." Slipped out of Rin's mouth and that did it.

The words tipped him over the edge, he felt an overwhelming sensation surge through him and he came hard. He let out a loud moan as rode out his climax, basking in the glow. Rin breathed heavily as Sousuke's thrusts continued. He was beginning to feel over stimulated when Sousuke finally slowed steadily to a stop. Let himself breath for a moment Sousuke looked at the redhead. 

The two stilled and the only sound in the entire apartment was their own labored panting. Sousuke pulled out causing Rin to let out a sound that he didn't know if it was pleasurable or unfavorable but the look on his face assured him it wasn't painful. Sousuke came to rest beside the redhead turning towards him so he could capture Rin's lips in his own. It was soft and tender. Rin's energy was drained and he looked into those sea-filled eyes and smiled. Sousuke smiled back and they both closed their eyes. 

"No, Rin."

The redhead opened his eyes questioningly. Sousuke kept his eyes closed but he knew Rin was watching him. 

"No," he continued, "you're beautiful." 

Rin picked his head up to observe Sousuke's features. He looked so serene in that moment and the redhead smiled. Setting his head back down on the mattress Rin felt his eyes closing.

"No, you're..." his voiced trailed off as he felt sleep tugging away at him. 

"Rin, don't fall asleep, we need to clean up." As the words left his lips he could see Rin's face relaxing and his breathing began to slow. Souuske watched Rin's eyes and he admired his red lashes. They were one of the things Sousuke loved. It was such a minor thing to focus on but everything about Rin drew Sousuke towards him. Sousuke leaned over and kissed Rin's forehead. 

"Okay, Rin. Clean up can come later. For now, just rest. You've had a hell of a day." He watched the rise and fall of Rin's chest and as he noticed the teal fabric that still engulfed the redhead's frame. Rin's hair was a tangled mess but Sousuke could only admire it. He brushed the loose strands away from Rin's face. He was about to say something but as soon as the words came to him he felt the tiredness surrounding him and he closed his eyes letting himself drift away. 

Morning came sooner than either of them would have liked. Sousuke opened his tired eyes slowly trying to shield them from the sunlight that crept through the cracks of the blinds and into the room. He lifted his hand to cover them more effectively. As he went to shift, Sousuke noticed a certain redhead was curled up on him and he smiled. Rin was sleeping peacefully on his chest. He didn't know when the redhead had moved there but Sousuke definitely wasn't complaining. He happily sighed to himself and let his fingers run through Rin's hair.

As much as he enjoyed having the redhead on him, Sousuke knew he was only delaying the inevitable. He gently nudged the redhead in an attempt to rouse him. 

"Rin, Rin, wake up." The redhead stirred but remained silent. Sousuke watched him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He was going to regret waking the man up but he knew Rin had an exam that was important to him and so he nudged the redhead once more. "Rin, come one. You gotta get up soon. Your exam is waiting." Rin's eyes opened steadily after another nudge and he looked up into soft inviting eyes. 

"Sousuke?" He rubbed his eyes with one of his hands and let out a yawn. The raven bent down and gave the redhead a kiss on his head. Rin smiled. 

"Good morning, Rin." The redhead's smile never faded and he snuggled into Sousuke's chest in an attempt to get a little more sleep. Sousuke unfortunately was not about to let that happen. "Come on, you. You have an exam."

That shook the sleep right out of the redhead and he sat upright a little too fast causing him to feel light-headed. His heart pounded in his chest and his eyes wildly looked to his desk. He hadn't studied at all last night and panic rose up in him. As if Sousuke could read his thoughts he felt a warm hand grace his shoulder. Rin looked to the raven, panic apparent in his eyes. 

"Don't worry. Everything you need is written in those notes. Trust me, I took that class two years ago. You'll do fine." 

It sounded so reassuring and Rin nodded. He was curious as to when Sousuke had taken this class but he didn't have time to dwell on it. His stomach felt sour despite Sousuke's words. 

I, uh. I should probably get ready." 

Sousuke nodded and sat up, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Rin's cheek. The redhead smiled at the gesture. 

"Well, I should probably get going then. I don't want to distract you."

Rin's smile faded but he nodded. He knew it was for the best but the thought of Sousuke leaving made his chest tighten. He sighed. He removed Sousuke's jacket and placed it on his desk chair in a silent gesture of goodbye.

"Yeah." Rin crawled off the bed and stood up, wincing with the sudden pain in his backside. He shot a glare towards Sousuke and the raven simply shrugged.

"I thought you said you could handle it because you weren't, how did you put it? I believe your exact words were, a delicate flower?" 

Rin felt the blush rush to his cheeks and he huffed. "Whatever, I need to shower." It was when Rin glanced back at Sousuke that he noticed the several bite marks along Sousuke's arms and his shoulder. He shook his head and made his way to the washroom, a smirk appearing on his face. Without another word, Rin was gone. 

Sousuke sat alone in the room and he sighed. He knew this was coming but he wish it hadn't. Reluctantly he got up and began dressing himself. He frowned at the mess they had left but he figured he's just clean up when he got home. His clothes were fine and that's all that mattered to him. 

Rin turned on the faucet and let the water heat up. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around as nonchalantly as he could. He could see Sousuke in the doorway, leaning on the frame. He only had his pants on and Rin looked over his work again, admiring the bite marks once more. 

"Rin," Sousuke started as he stepped forward closing the gap between them. He softly grabbed Rin's hand and pulled him forward. Crimson eyes met a gorgeous shade of blue and Rin leaned up pressing his lips against Sousuke's. The raven cradled Rin's head and pushed them closer, deepening the kiss. Rin wrapped his arms around Sousuke's shoulders and the two got lost in each other as steam filled the room. 

The moment was lost when Sousuke's phone went off. Rin felt annoyance rise in him. He wanted the moment to last but he knew that this was the endgame all along but it still frustrated him. Sousuke sighed and turned back to the redhead with an apologetic look. 

"I should get going." Rin hated the way Sousuke pulled away, his warmth leaving with him. The redhead watched as Sousuke turned to leave and a panic filled him. 

"Sousuke!" It came out more desperate than he would have ever wanted but when the raven turned to look at him the thought left him. He rushed over to the man and kissed him deeply, his fingers running through soft black hair. "Thank you. For everything." 

Sousuke smiled and let his hand caress Rin's cheek. He gave the redhead one last chaste kiss before pulling back. 

"Good luck on your exam."

Rin nodded and watched the man leave. He felt his heart sink and he waited for the sound of the front door to close before he stepped into the shower. He let the hot water run over him as he tried to rid his thoughts of the raven. It was in vain. All he could see when he closed his eyes was Sousuke and he decided it was better to enjoy the thoughts rather than fight them. As he washed himself he recalled the events from yesterday and he couldn't help but laugh at himself. What a wild day. 

He didn't know how long he'd been in the shower but eventually the water began to lose it's heat and the redhead stepped out. He dried himself hurriedly and made his way back to his room. He saw the teal jacket still hanging off his chair and wondered if Sousuke had left it here by mistake. He sighed. He gently picked it up and hugged it. He brought the fabric up to his face and he could still smell Sousuke, along with the faint scent of mint. 

If Rin was sure of anything today it was that he was going to miss having Sousuke around. Something about the man made him feel secure, almost safe. But now that was over and Rin had to face the fact that he wasn't going to see the man again. He got dressed and hurried to grab his bags and his books. AS he packed his things he noticed a slip of paper on his desk. He picked it up and read the neatly written words. 

"Call me, if you want - Sousuke" 

The redhead could feel the smile spread across his face as he read the phone number aloud and he let out a sound that he didn't even think he could make. Sousuke wanted to see him again. The thought filled him with excitement and when he rushed out of the room he made sure he grabbed the teal jacket, slipping it on as he walked out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very long fic. I have thought out so much for this story and honestly, this is probably the story I've worked the hardest on. I do hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
